Misery & Forever
by CrazyForCullens1918
Summary: The story is about how Edward leaves Bella in new moon but he does not know Bella was pregnant when he left her. What will happen when after 200 years the cullen return to Forks only to find the New Bella and her coven of vampire. Will Bella forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all. I am just playing with Characters.

Hiii…how r u all? …. Here is another story about Edward &Bella. So I hope you all like it. Review would really be appreciated..

**Misrey & Forever**

**Chapter 1**

**(Bella Pov)**

**Preface: **He Just went away… I still could not understand how simple it was for him to leave me… But I think I knew someday it could happen Because I was Just a human and he was a Vampire Or should I say Adonis. And now I am in agony and pain For eternity…..I still remember How I was changed Or should I say I remember the Pain which was bewildering.

**Flashback!**

It was raining as usual nothing new in Forks and it was lunch time… Mike was blabbing about something which I was not even listening all I knew was Cullens had not come to school Today…But Why? It was raining so they could come..then why? I had this agony feeling that something was not right. This is bad, this is very bad , the voice in my head repeated again and again. After school I decided to go to the cullen house… I was hyperventilating by the time I reached the Cullen house. Without knocking I went inside.

'Edward'? I said in vain. I was in the living room but there was no one there.

I tried to breathe normally and called again ' Edward, Alice; Esme ; Carlisle ; Emmett ; Jasper ; Rosalie '.It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking.

I went to reach and every room I could stop looking for them… and Finally It was his Room. I opened it slowly. My heart was pounding with fear. I just could not understand what the hell was happening where was everyone.

'Edward are you there?" I said in pain

But there was no one in the room. I should could not take it any more. Where was everybody? Did something happen? Did I do something wrong ? Or was it a one of the crazy jokes of Emmett?

Emotions over took me and I started crying. Tears started trickling like acid on my cheek. When a envelope catches my attention and it had my name written on it. I hesitantly opened it…..

"**Bella….. we have to leave Forks and where we're going… it's not the right place for you. I 'm not good for you Bella. My world is not for you and I don't want you. I am tried of pretending to be something I'm not. I am not human.I am sorry I let this go on for so long..**

**Take care of your self - for Charlie sake. And I promise you this is the last time you'll hear from me. I won't come back… **

**Edward Cullen **

I tried to read the letter once again but my knees started to sake and I could hear my blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. I was dizzy it was hard to concentrate and I fell on my knee. His words swirled around in my head. I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate to find a way out of this nightmare. But some were in my mind knew that this was all real and he was gone….. Edward was gone….Cullen were gone….How could they do this? How could they leave me all alone and Alice she was like a sister to me..my best friend… how could she?

I did not know what to do? I tried to get up and felt a sudden pain twisted in my stomach and felt like throwing up. I was violently sick and ran to the nearby bathroom… and again felt a sharp pain in my stomach when I moved and reflexively almost involuntarily my hand dropped to my stomach. And I felt a little different. I could understand anything what was happening but I knew one thing for sure Edward was long forever and he did not love me any more I could stay here any more in this house where I had the best memory of my life. I felt sick. And left the house…leaving everything….I did not know where I was going but I had to leave…. I felt like my body was burning… Love , life , meaning …was over for me.

I did not even notice when it started raining. It was all back and I was tried of crying and was feeling really sick so I decided to stop my truck. I had on idea where I was . I glanced on my rearview and its when I saw lights coming near me..i was blinded by a second when I heard metal collided with metal . And from somewhere I felt cold hands trying to lift me saying " say till " I tried to open my eyes but my head hit something hard and then I saw black every were….. …

**Flashback ends!**

XOXOXO!

**So how is it so far? I hope to liked it : ) Please Review ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for keep u all waiting… Alright let's get started….**

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard a thud with a tire screeching blaring horn scream and then someone yelping for help which was followed by a complete silence. I immediately scanned the forest around. It was windy so I could smell the blood coming from the south but before I could move I became alert to the whoosh of winds. Within seconds Max was at my side.

"Mom, are you okey. I heard some noise." He asked anxiously. We had been hurting together.

Max was my adopted son. He had a long black hair and was naturally attractive. Apart from that he was kind hearted. And I loved him like a son. I still remember how I had found him. I was in Rome travelling. One night while crossing a old valley I saw him lying bleeding and asked me to help him. He was about to die so I decided to change him.

" I am fine son. I think somebody is hurt. Let's go and check. We ran together as fast as we could and stopped when we saw a SUV fully damaged and oil dipping from behind. There was someone in the driver's seat. I could hear the slow thud of heartbeat coming from inside. Max looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. I hoped that I did not have to change her. I just moved and went to the door with a little force. I opened the car door and came in direct view of a girl. She was injured but not that bad. Thank God! Her head was bleeding. I think her right hand was broken. But she was fine.

I turned to Max and said " You can go back to the house and I will take her to the hospital ". And with that I picked her up. She was unconscious so I was not worried at all .I ran at full speed. She was bleeding but I was in full control. Since the time I had become a vampire and I had never tempted for blood. I always thought how Carlisle could be so proud of me. But they were gone long ago. And I did not love them. I hated them for what they had done. They left me all along…

While my mind was some were else in about five minutes I was standing in front of the hospital. I called Heidi. She was my sister or should I say a compassionate vampire who loved serving people in whatever way she could. I met her 30 years after I had become a vampire. She had much a beautiful personality that we became friends immediately. I called her and told her everything and she said to wait outside.

So I waited and then I saw her coming outside the hospital door and then within seconds near me.

She just smiled and immediately saw the girl and said 'she will be fine. Let me take her from you.' She took her. And before returning asked " are u ok? " She knew everything about me and my life and cared about me too much. I just laughed seeing her face and said " Doc u should take care of your patient. I am okey. I will talk to you later. " And with that I was gone.

I started running again. Since I had become a vampire I just loved speed. It made me relaxed and I could think properly. As I was running my phone rang and was it was Renesmee that brought a smile on my face. Renesmee my sweet ,innocent daughter. Edward's daughter . She is the only reason I am alive. She was prefect. She had my eyes and Edward face. I wish Edward could meet her. I still remember the day I found out I am pregnant. The day he left me. The day I met with my accident.

**Flashback!**

I did not know what was happening. I just remember I left the Cullen house crying and was on the road when I saw light and then nothing.

From some were I heard noises . "She is find?" someone said. " Should we call them ?" another one said. " I don't know they are not picking up their phone. We should wait for her to get up? " a male voice said.

I tried to open my eyes. I head was pain. My head was spinning and my body felt like a jelly. I finally managed to open my eyes. " Were was I ? " I thought. The first thing I saw was the room was filled with people. A handsome man was standing near a woman. She looked beautiful and worried and was looking at me. Then on my left was a tall gorgeous woman and next was a short height woman. And finally on the right was another woman. They all were looking at me with a shocked looks . But I could only see one thing clearly they were pale just like the cullens and had golden eyes . I gasped they were Vampires. All of them. What were they doing here. I had never seen them before. But their eyes….they were not blood drinkers. They are vegetation just like the cullens. And I knew apart from the Cullen there were only one other coven that was vegetarian. The Denali Chan…

"Are you the Denali Chan" I asked looking at them.

" Yes we are. And you must be Isabella Swan. I am Eleazer. This is Carmen pointing to the women next to her. That is Tanya , Kate and Irina introducing everyone to me. You met with an accident and I saved you. If u don't mind can I know where are the cullens? I had gone to meet them but the house was empty and they are not picking up their phones. I was about to leave when I heard a noise and ran to see source of the noise. I saw you. You were bleeding and I did not know where to take you so I brought you here to Denali. I hope you don't mind. And we want to tell you one more think…Carmen " he said looking at Carmen sadly.

I was confused. Why was he sad. May be he was worried about Cullen. Wait a minute what if something was wrong with them. Where they hurt? What if they were hurt what will I do alone without Edward. I cannot live without him. Even if he left me atleast I knew he is alive and is happy somewhere. Now what will I do. And what did Eleazer say? I was in Denali…. Did my dad know I was okey? Did he think I am dead? What about Jacob? What will he think? May be he thinks I ran away with Edward? I was so distracted that I did not even heard what Carmen said. " I am sorry I did not hear " I said a little embarrassed.

" It's okey dear. I said you are pregnant" she said with a sob.

What? She is lying right ? that is not possible? The only sex I had was with a vampire for crying out loud. I still remember the day Edward gave in and fulfilled my wish. It was my 18th birthday. And we were at my place alone watching Romeo and Juliet before going to their house to celebrate my birthday. I still remember how he kissed me. How he touched me. I remember all the moans and the sweet sounds he made. How he filled me inside out. That was the most beautiful and amazing night I will ever forget. But know he was long leaving me all alone. Did he know I was pregnant? That's why he left me? No that was not possible. I knew Edward he could not leave me if he knew.

But we had sex only a week ago. I cannot become pregnant that fast. Right? That was impossible? But what if it was possible? What will I was pregnant? What will I do now? I cannot go back to Forks. What will I tell me? I just cannot tell him everything. He will not understand. I was heartbroken and started crying. What will I do? Sure these vampires don't want me to stay here. They were Cullen friends and I was a human that to pregnant.

" Eleazer do something. She will hurt herself and the baby. I think we should let her" Carmen said in pain.

I did not understand what they were talking about. I only knew I am feeling dizzying and when I tried to move there was a sudden and sharp pain in my stomach and I cried out loud. What was that? My hand automatically went to my stomach and I felt a little bump. That was impossible. Was it? It was too early was a bump? I did not know what to do? So I just looked at all of them waiting for me to explain.

I was shocked to hear what Eleazer said. He told me about my condition. That my pregnancy was processing at a very fast rate. They said some century ago they had met something like the baby which was growing inside me. And what he said after almost gave a heart attack. He said I may not be able to survive after the baby is delivered because I will lose a lot of blood. And said they will do what they can to help me. Whatever that means?

But I was not intersected in my life. I could live in a world without Edward but what about our baby. I could not leave the baby alone in this world without parents. I will not be able to see him grow , to see him smile, cry , talk. What will he think about me . I wanted Edward so much. But I knew he was not here. I had to be strong now it was not about me it was about the baby. But where will I go? I cannot live here. Sure they won't want a human in their world. I wanted to beg them to let me stay. They knew more about the baby and the condition. I looked at them with sobbing eyes.

" Please can I stay here. I will not be a trouble at all. I will find a place for the baby if according to you I will die. Please let me stay here" I am pleading with them.

Carmen moved towards me and took my hand and hugged me and said " Don't worry daring will take care of you and the baby. You can stay here as long as you want" and looked towards others.

They all agreed and I could not thank them for what they did. I told them that the Cullens left me. They never asked about the Cullens again. They were there with me throughout my pregnancy. Eleazer and Carmen became like a parent to me. They cared for me and loved me. And Tanya , Irina , Kate considered me like their sister. I was happy and soon Renesmee was born. She was just prefect. The most beautiful child I had seen.

And Eleazer saved me by biting me and changing me into a vampire before my heart could stop beating. I still remember the pain, the fire in my body. But I handled it because of my daughter. And even now after 200 years I could not thank the Denali Chan enough for what they did for me and Rensemee.

**Flashback Ends!**

The phone ran again and I put my thought aside and picked the phone.

" What's up daring? Are you okey? " I said smiling

" I am fine mom. When are you coming home? I want to talk to you. " she said. I could almost hear her excitement on the phone.

I smiled and said " I am almost there. Bye love. See you in five seconds." And with that I hang up and ran my full speed.

I made it within 4 seconds and across the door in the living room. I was greeted by my family. Max was sitting on the couch next to Renesmee. Henry and Tia were in the loveseat holding hand. I met Henry in Washington. He was 200 years old and was every intelligent vampire. He was a vegetation too. We became friend instantly and now he lived with me. And Tia was Henry's wife. He met her during his trip to Paris and loved shopping just like Alice. They all looked happy and as soon as they saw me they started talking at once. I could not understand anything and started giggling and laughing. I just loved me small family .They all stop talking and looked at me smiling.

" So are we going? " Renesmee said with a puppy dog looked.

She always looked so cute when she did that. Just like him… I did not want to remember him now.. he must have forgotten me for sure.

" where are we going? And Bella the girl is find " Heldi asked entering the door.

" We are thinking of going to Denali. Uncle Eleazer called and said he missed us and wanted us to come to visit them" Max said bouncing up and down and looked at me.

He loved Denali Chan. Infact everybody in my family loved them too much. And it had been long when I met them. I did not wanted to make them sad by saying no. They all looked so happy.

" Okey everyone lets go to Denali. Start packing your bags we will leave tomorrow. Let me called Carman and Eleazer.

And with that everyone jumped and hugged me and ran to their room to pack…..

**XOXOXO!**

**So everyone what do u think will happen when Bella go to Denali? Hmm…Thanks ** **for Reading. Plz Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the Character. I am just playing with them : ) **

**Chapter 3**

**Edward ( POV )**

It had been fucking 200 years still I my life was a living hell misery. The sadness , the horror that Bella my love , the reason for my existence was dead. She died the day I left her. I was stupid to leave her. There were not words to describe what I had done. I broke her heart. I was such a bloody coward that I did not even meet her to say goodbye. I knew for sure if I told her face to face that I wanted a breakup she could not believe me and could have fought with me and I could have given up easily. So I had no other option but to leave a letter. I knew everyone was really angry with me especially Alice. She wanted to meet Bella for the last time but I had stopped her. But they could not do anything. They loved me as much as they loved Bella and they knew why I had to leave her. I thought that if I would move on, so would she. A clean break. I wanted her to have a normal, happy, human life. I could see what I was doing to her - keeping her constantly on the edge of danger, taking her away from the world she belonged in, risking her life every moment I was with her. And when Jasper attacked her on her 18th birthday I had to leave. I had to do something and leaving was the only way.

But now I wanted to die because I was a fool to leave her. Now she was dead and here I was stuck for eternity without my Bella. I could have gone to Volturi to ask them to kill me but Alice already saw it and warned everyone what I was planning to do and how everyone never left me alone. Even though I could have fought but I did not. Firstly they were my family and I did not wanted to hurt them. Secondly death was so easy punishment for me. I deserve more cruel punishment because I let Bella die. If I had never left she could be still alive and with me. I could have changed her because she wanted to become like me. Even though I was against it but I was too selfish a monster… I could not live without Bella….

And here I was still alive in my room stuck. Living in total pain and misery. My life had changed after I left Bella. Or should I say my whole family lives had changed . Carlisle had stopped talking to everyone. He only talked when we had to move to a new place or when we had to discuss something with us. Esme just stayed in her room sobbing and sad for all of us. Alice had stopped shopping altogether because it remined her of Bella. Emmett had stopped joking and Rosalie just stayed alone in the garage. And Jasper was worst of all. He could not take all the emotion in the house . It was too much for him. And he was angry with himself for attacking Bella that day. He thought if he had never attacked her I could not have left her and she could have never died. Even if he had not attacked I could have left her so that she could have a normal human life.

I still remember the day I found out my Bella was dead. The day my life came to a end. The blackest part of my every existence.

**Flashback!**

It had been 3 years since I left Bella. My life had been a miserable hell. My personal HELL… I wanted Bella right now this every moment….. It was hard to leave her but I had to leave her for her own good but now I wanted her. It was becoming hard to breathe every second the day was passing….. and lately my mind had been wandering of planning to go to Forks. Just to see if she was fine? Did she missed me as much as I did? If she did I could beg her for forgiveness and let me stay with her. I could do anything to be in her life again…. Bloody anything…I just wanted to see her once again… Bella… my Bella….

Alice had already seen me in Forks but for some reason she could not see me meeting Bella… I did not know what that meant… Did that mean may be she was not in Forks? Or may be she had married some one and was happy with her life. Even though it could be hard to see her with someone if she was happy then I could be happy and that was the reason I left. I wanted her to enjoy human life and if she was enjoying that was excellent. I just hoped she remembered me. That once there was a man called Edward who loved her every much. Or even if she hated me at least she knew that I existed…that was enough of me… I just wanted to see her… smell her, hear her…..or…touch her….I don't know if that was even possible.

" Edward just listen to everyone and go to Forks for Jesus Christ. Just go and see if she is ok? " Alice said sitting next to me in the couch.

" I don't know Alice? What will I say to her? Will she even remember who I am? " I said looking at my hands that just wanted to rip something off. Why could not I just go and see how she was? There was no need of her to know that I was there. I could just hide some were and just watch her. If she was happy and content with her life I could just leave her alone. I could be sad that I will have to leave her again but at least I will know that she is ok. But what if her life was as miserable as my life? Then what will I do? Should I approach her? What will I say? Will she be able to forgive me? These were the question I wanted to know…. But if I don't go how will I know? So…

" Okey I have decided I am going to Forks " I said as cheerfully as I could.

" OMG I knew it? Hey everyone we are going back to Forks. I am so happy. " Alice said jumping around and shrieking loudly enough to make me deaf..yaya as if that was possible since I was a vampire and all.

" No ways I am going all alone. Nobody will come along with me. I just want to see if she is okey. I will not approach her or anything. Understood Alice" I said growling on her face.

" you don't play fair Edward" she said with a puppy dog look. But she knew I was right so she did not push me further.

Finally it was decided that Carlisle will go alone with me because my family did not trusted me enough.

So here I was back at Bella room with Carlisle. But she was not there as if she did not live here anymore. And the strangest part was her smell was not there. It had faded with time. And something in my mind was telling me that was not good.

" May be she does not live with Charlie any more " Carlisle thought looking around the room.

It was then I noticed her room had not changed at all since the last time I had come. The clothes were lying the same way I had left her 3 years ago. And now it where dirty with dust covering them on the chair. Her bed was just the same with bed sheet and pillows undone. And the picture album was lying in the same position on the bed. It was like she never came back after I left her that day…was that even possible? Something was wrong… very, very wrong….. their was something in the pit of my stomach that was telling me that something bad had happened after I left and I did not wanted to know what that was…. As I was about to tell Carlisle a car stopped outside the house.

" I think its Charlie. We should hide Edward" Carlisle said looking at me.

Charlie came into the house looking pissed and shouting and cursing somebody. Carlisle looked at me with a strange look. But I did not say anything. Why was Charlie so angry and he looked different.. he looked thin as if he was sick. Was he sick and where was Bella? He looked as if he had not slept in a while…. That was totally not Charlie… then why? What was wrong? He walked into the living room and stopped infront of a wall that contained pictures of Bella…..and started crying that was when he started thinking out loud….loud enough to make my breathing stop, loud enough to make my whole life come flashing towards me , loud enough to make my existent go to waste. Nothing was left for me that moment... nothing was worth living…Bella my life…. My love….my angel was death…death because I left her that bloody day….. for 3 years I thought I had done the right thing… but I was so every wrong she was death the whole time….. and I was still alive for eternity and still here when she was not here and not coming back…. I had to get out of here I had to do something… I did not deserve to live….she was death and it was all because of me…. Bella was wrong I was a monster who killed her….. I had to leave before I could do rip somebodies head . I started running.. I had to see her.. to see it myself…..

I knew Carlisle was flowing me and was worried about me. But I did not have time to tell him where I was going. I did not had the strength to say anything. I just ran and stopped in front of Forks Cemetery and started looking…looking of the one thing I did not wanted to see at all… may be Charlie was wrong , maybe I did not read his mind properly.

" Edward why are we here? Whats wrong? You are scary… suddenly he stopped thinking. He was watching something with a horror look. With a grief in his eyes. I knew what he was looking at but I did not had the courage to look at what he was watching. But I had to see… I had to see what I had done to my love…. I had to….. I moved forward and came face to face with the most dread scene in my life…

There in front of me was a white marble stone having Bella 's name. And the date she died…

**Flashback Ends!**

My whole world came to an end that day. My life came to an end. Bella was dead and since I came to know that my life had been a total misery. I was stuck for eternity and without Bella.. without her smile ,laugh, her strawberry smell. I could not touch her ever now. I had only memories of her that nobody could take from me. The memories which had become like solid stone stuck in my head, in my cold heart. It was because of them that I was still alive. My memory had become like a vision showing me how I had met a angel , her every moment , her smell, how we fell in love, your first kiss, her blush , your prom together, your making love together and my leaving….. and her death.. I dam that day. If I was not such a idiot she still could be alive , happy , had a life. But I left her and she died the moment I left…. Bella… I am so Sorry…

I was in my room packing your bags. I did not wanted to but my family wanted to go Denali. It had been 200 years and they wanted to meet them. Carlisle wanted all of us to go along with him. Or should I say he was tried of our behaviour and wanted a distraction. Everyone in the family blamed themselves for Bella death.

" Cmon Edward we are all waiting. Get your ass out of the room" Alice called from the living room

"Grahhhh" ! Why do I have to go? Why cannot they leave me all alone. No they all thought as soon as they leave me I will run to Italy and ask Volturi to kill me. But I was not planning to do that. Death was to simple for what I had done… so I decided to go to Denali to make my family happy… to show them that I was trying to move on with my life as if that was even possible ever. I packed my bags and left the room.

" Okey I am ready" I said as cheerfully as I would.

After 8 hours of travelling nonstop. We were standing infront of the Denali house. Carlisle knocked the door and we all waited for it to open. And finally it opened and the time stopped… everything around me stopped moving…

**XOXOXO!**

**So everyone how was it? I hope u all liked it? Cannot wait when finally Edward meets Bella and Renesmee? Will they forgive Edward for what he did? Hmmm…I hope so..:) Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for your awesome Reviews : ) u have made me so Happy.**

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the Characters. I am just playing with them.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella ( POV )**

It had been one week since we had arrived in Denali. Everyone was happy including me because finally I met someone who I loved every much and did not think that I would be able to meet again. Jacob my best friend. I still could not believe he was alive. Even though he was a werewolf still was that possible?

It had been three days since we had arrived in Denali and we all had gone for a hunt. When suddenly we all were surrounded by five werewolves. But before anybody could attack I stopped them. I was starting at a brown werewolf who looked similar….it reminded me of Jacob. He was looking at me with a strange look as if he had seen a ghost. But then he ran back in forest and changed back into his human form. And there he was Jacob my best friend. I was really happy that day. I told him everything what had happened to me and how Eleazer saved me. He was disgusted with the Cullens and lectured me that he had told me that I should had stayed away from them. But he forgave me. Then I introduced him to my family. And finally when Renesmee met Jacob. Bloom….. he imprinted on her….. surprising everyone…. I wanted to kill him then that how could he imprint on my baby girl but could not do anything because Renesmee also liked her.

So here I was sitting between Renesmee and Jacob in the Denali house looking at both of them afraid that I could rip Jacob's head off. Renesmee could really be angry if I did that.

" Mom I will be back by 10: 30 promise" Renesmee said eagerly.

" Bella I promise I will take care of her. You can trust me. I love her." Jacob said with a big smile. He was really excited because it was his first date with my daughter. I loved them both and I had to trust them. I knew Jacob could take care of her and will not do anything inappropriate.

" okey Renesmee you can go with Jacob. But you have to be home by 10: 30 sharp. And no kissing. " I said starting at Jacob.

" Mom" Renesmee said with a angry look while Jacob chuckled looking at me.

" Bella I will not do anything inappropriate. We will be back soon " he said. And with that they left us smiling and holding hands.

" Bella please just relax. She is a grown up girl and she can take care of her. And Jacob is in love with her. He will not do anything to harm her." Heidi said laughing at me.

Everybody was every happy for Renesmee. Finally she was in love. And would be distracted with everything what had happened in the past. I knew renesmee blamed herself for killing me. She thought I reminded her of Edward. But I was not angry at Edward because he had given me the most wonderful daughter who I loved dearly. Even though he left me and did not love me anymore still I could not forget him. I knew I will always love him and for that I was disgusted in myself. Why could not I just forget him. He left me all alone without saying a goodbye. He had promised me he will protect me but he did not. He just left me and did not look back. Everyday day I thought of him. What he could be doing? Did he even remember me? What will he think when he meets his daughter? These were the question I always thought in my 200 years of my immortal life.

" I know you all are right. I love them both. I just hope Jacob take care of her properly and love her always. I don't want anything to happen to renesmee." I said looking at everyone and sighed.

" Bella everything will be good. Don't worry. Alright I was thinking of going for a hunt. Anybody wants to come along with me? " Eleazer said standing by the front door

" me " Max said running towards Eleazer. He loved hunting and exploring new places just like Emmett.

Finally Carmen , Irina , Max , Tia and Henry along with Eleazer left for hunting. While Kate , Heidi and I decided to stay home. I was too distracted because of Renesmee and Jacob's date so it was better of me to stay home and wait of them.

" I need to make a phone call in the hospital " Heidi said running towards her room. It was hard for her to stay away from the hospital of too long. She always reminded me of Carlisle and how he loved what he did towards human.

" I am going to my room Bella. If you need anything call me. Okey " Kate said and with that she dispersed in her room.

So I had nothing to do except for waiting for Jake and Renesmee to come back. Maybe I should make Chocolate Cake its Renesmee favorite. So I went to the kitchen and started preparing for the cake.

Life had changed a lot after I had become a Vampire . I was coordinated now. Could walk on a flat surface without falling . Thank heaven for that. Could run fast. After becoming a vampire I just loved speed. Sometime I thought I could outcome Edward become he was a fast runner. It could have been so fun running along with him. And somethings I did not like about being a vampire was I could not sleep. I wish I could sleep and dream and make myself lost from my real life.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door distracting me from my thoughts. Who it could be? I looked at my watch and thought it was too early for Renesmee and Jacob to come back. Right? But what if something went wrong with them. Maybe a vampire could have attacked them that's why they were early home? I started to panic and ran towards to door to check who it was.

I opened the door with shaking hands and was shocked to see him standing in front of me. What the hell! What was Edward doing here? Did he know I was in Denali? I just stared at him waiting for him to say something. I relished that the whole Cullen family was starting at me with a shock eyes. I knew what they were thinking. That how was I alive? But I just looked at him and growled at him planning to rip this head off for leaving me… But I did not had the energy to fight with him so I ran pushing all of them including him before he could say anything to me. I did not wanted to know why he was there. He did not love me anymore and he left me . I did not wanted him to know I still loved him. I wanted to avoid him before I could fell in love with him again only to be left alone again….. so I ran without thinking were I was going….

**XOXOXO!**

**So how was it so far? I hope Edward is able to make Bella understand why he left her long ago. Will Bella forgive Edward? I hope so : ) Please Reviews they are must .**


End file.
